Love
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Roxas sighed as his literature teacher walked into the room. He was tired, depressed, and moody. Find out why! Akuroku, seiner, implied PenceOlette. Yaoi, straight First! XD Happy late Akuroku day!


Roxas sighed as his literature teacher walked into the room. He was tired, depressed, and moody.

Tired because he had stayed up the whole night.

Depressed because he had, had a fight with and had broken up with his boyfriend, Axel. Who he still really loved, but was to stubborn to admit it.

And Moody because, hey! He was Roxas! He was always moody.

"Hello class." Dr. Myo nodded seriously at the class.

The thirty or so teenagers in the class murmured 'hello's and other greetings before she continued.

"Today, we will be discussing emotions. The human persona. What do we feel. What causes those feelings." Myo explained as she wrote 'emotions' on the bored. Roxas sighed. Of course.

The universe hated him didn't it?

"Pence! What is your opinion on happiness?" Myo called. Pence, a friend of Roxas', grinned.

"Happiness is a state of mind or feeling characterized by contentment, satisfaction, pleasure, or joy." he explained. Probably thinking of Sea salt ice cream, or his girl friend, Another friend of Roxas', Olette.

"Hayner. Anger?" the cat like teacher asked the fuming blonde behind Roxas, yet another friend of his.

Apparently he had lost another fight to Seifer, not another friend of Roxas'.

"Anger is an emotional state that may range from minor irritation to intense rage. Thats the official definition. But it's not right." Hayner growled.

"Anger is when you feel your heart racing in madness. When you feeling the fire in your eye. And your so mad you want to scream or hit something. When your angry, your mind clouds over. You don't think about what you say. You make rash decisions and start things you usually try to avoid." The blonde boy finished, seeming to almost deflate when he was through. "Roxas...What is your opinion on...Love?" the professor set on her desk it front of the large classroom.

Roxas stiffened and his eyes almost seemed to harden.

"I would nor be the best person to ask right now..." Myo sighed, Roxas looked down.

"Love is...indescribable. It's when you would do anything for that person. Give your life and freedom for them. Love is when they are everything you think about. When they're away you only to see them and no one else. And even when your angry, you couldn't imagine life without them. Your happiness, your hurt, your love. You want to share everything with them." Roxas took a deep breathe.

"Love...Love hurts..." he finished.

The class was silent. So of the girls crying and nodding there head. And some of the guys making agreement faces. The silence lasted a moment, then "Olette. Fear?" the class went on.

~!//\\!~ ~!//\\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~

Roxas wiped at his eyes as the class ended. "Roxas! Stay a moment will you?" Myo called.

The rest of the class left and he set back down. "someone asked me to keep you a moment." she smiled slightly. Roxas looked confused. But then Axel walked into the room. "Thanks M." he smiled at the teacher as she left.

"Nothing on the classroom property boys..." was the only reply.

They were silent for a full minute.

"I'm sorry!" Roxas finally cried.

Axel looked at the boy in surprise, Roxas' eyes were shut tightly, and he was squeezing one of his fist together close to his chest, head tilted down, the other hand wiping furiously at his teary eyes.

The red headed pyromaniac just smiled and stepped closer to the now standing crying boy.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." he whispered, wrapping his arms around the weeping blonde boy five years younger then himself.

"I don't wanna break up..." Roxas murmured into his chest. Axel smirked.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" a pause "Again?"

Roxas looked at him with a big smile that lit up the room.

"Duh." the heard several dull thuds outside the room, but ignored it.

Axel brought up the younger boys face and they kissed deeply.

When they finally broke apart, Roxas sighed, only one thought making it through the haze of contentment. 'Love might hurt. But it healed to.'

~!//\\!~ ~!//\\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~

Hayner looked at the four unconscious figures of Fuu, Rai, pence, and Olette. He then looked back into the classroom to see the touching(sarcasm) scene of his best friend and axel making out happily. He looked back at the four bodies then up at Seifer who was doing the same as him.

"They didn't know Rox was gay?" he asked in amused annoyance.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Apparently..." he met Hayner's eye, and in the next moment they were on the floor too. Except, they were fully conscious, and knowing quiet what was going on. What was going on was two heated make out sessions not twenty feet away from each other, and a smirking teacher in the security office that housed all the TV screens that showed the school camera view point.

~!//\\!~ ~!//\\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~ ~!//\\!~

DONE! This was really hard! Happy late-Akuroku day!!!! XD I love the ending!


End file.
